Consecutive web searches by a client replace the results of the old search query with the search results of the new search query. When the new search query includes a switch to a new search corpus, it can be unclear whether the new search results are related to the old search results. Similarly, when the new search query has a refinement of a query term—for example, a spelling correction, a new query term, a related query term, or other query refinement—it is again unclear how the refinement reorders or otherwise modifies the search results.